


Beginning of a Long Road Ahead

by Shnooperton99



Series: Adventures of a Witch [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has hope, Dean is a butt at first, Demons, First Post, Love at First Sight, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches, during a storm, hope you enjoy this work, meeting the boys, somewhat an introductory chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnooperton99/pseuds/Shnooperton99
Summary: During a stormy night I take refuge in a motel and meet three men who will change the course of my life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so this is my first published work and comments and feedback would be lovely. I would love to hear from you guys how my writing style is and if there are things I can improve or work on. Thank you for giving this a read 
> 
> ~Shnooperton 
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This is now just going to be the first part in a 'series' if you will. I am not sure how many parts but hopefully more than a couple. 
> 
> ~Shnooperton

 

It was a dark stormy night, and I was driving down the wet highway in search of a motel. Blaring out of the speakers were the country singers I love: Reba, Shania and Carrie. Nothing could get better then the peacefulness of a stormy night; oh yeah a nice warm bed would be freaking nice right about now.

 

After driving aimlessly for about thirty to forty minutes I come across this motel whose neon sign looked like it hadn't been washed in a couple decades with the neon barely visible from down the road. The parking lot wasn't full, but there were two other cars parked, a old beaten up station wagon and what looked to be a Chevy something (I know nothing about cars, that was a trait that wasn't passed to me) black as the stormy sky, it sure was beautiful.

 

I park my Ford ranger and head to the main office to check myself into a room so I can get some much needed rest; being on the road for thirteen hours takes a lot out of a man. The receptionist who was a woman in about her mid thirties with a blonde beehive and smoking a cigarette smiled her dingy yellow, tobacco stained teeth at me as I walked in.

 

"What can I do for you this evening?"

 

"Ummm I would just like to rent a room for two nights please," I reply shyly trying not to look at her mouth which was still in a huge grin.

 

"Alright since it's the weekend our rates increased so it will be $100 for two nights" was her reply while she browsed through the guestbook.

 

"I do need a place to stay, so alright a hundred it is" I then hand her the hundred dollars in cash of course, I may be young but I ain't stupid; you almost always pay in cash that way no one can find you.

 

"Thanks handsome, here is your key to room nine; enjoy your stay and don't let the demons get you" she then handed me the key and giggled at the joke she made.

 

"What demons?" I asked, on full alert.

 

"Oh hun' I was just messing with you, there ain't no demons 'round these parts" she laughed at my unease.

 

"Well alright then have a good night" I leave the office and head back to my pickup to grab my bags and head to my room.

 

Once settled in with my bag of goodies sprawled on the table, and a set of sleep clothes set on the king sized bed I head into the shower to get the muck and mud off of me. I'm toweling off when I hear yelling and banging coming from the room next to me; at first I thought it was a raunchy couple getting it on, but when I listened close it sounded like three grown men yelling at each other.

 

I dry my hair and get dressed, cause I'm sure no one would like to be confronted by a naked man; and go next door and knock to hopefully get the situation squared away.

 

"WHAT?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Responds the angry voice I heard while in the shower .

 

"I was just coming to see what all the yelling and banging is about, that's all" I reply in a more calmer tone than I was being treated to.

 

"Everything is alright, you just go back to what you were doing mister" came another response from a different man in the room.

 

"As long as you will quit yelling I will leave you alone, I would really like to enjoy a good night's rest for pete's sake" I reply back.

 

"Don't worry I will make sure these two imbeciles are quiet so you can sleep; we are truly sorry for disturbing you" came a more monotone male voice.

 

"Okay thank you, good night"

 

"No problem, night"

 

Right before I turn to leave back to my room to turn in for the night I hear, "God dang it Dean why do you have to be such an ass?"

 

*hmm Dean is it? That is one of the three men in there, what are they a polyamorous couple? Strange, hopefully I don't hear any headboard banging or sex noises*

 

 

The next morning

 

 

I wake up feeling refreshed, a good night's rest does a travelin' man some good. Plus the bed wasn't half bad either, I mean it wasn't the best bed I've slept on but it definitely wasn't the worst. I get up and check my phone for any messages, which there were none cause I had no cell service.

 

"Strange no service, wonder why" I ponder out loud.

 

I then decide to go investigate why there is no service and decide on black jeans and a blue plaid shirt for my outfit of the day. My style doesn't change much, just the color of the plaid shirt; I must have about fifteen plaid shirts each a different color. Hey I love me some plaid, ain't nothing wrong with that.

 

As I close my door I notice three men standing next to the black Chevy something and realize that they might be my noisy, angry neighbors from last night. So I decide to go introduce myself and see for sure and maybe get to know the dark blonde haired bow-legged man sitting on the hood wearing a leather jacket.

 

"Hey! You guys the noisy ones from room eight?" I ask them.

 

The really tall one with gorgeous brown locks of hair replied "Oh hey, yeah sorry about that; my brother here got a little mad about something that we now have under control"

 

"A little mad?" I chuckled, "It sounded more like, ‘finding out your brother slept with your girlfriend and got her knocked up' kind of angry to me"

 

"Hey don't you start assuming things here buddy, you don't even know who we are!" Replied the man sitting on the hood, who decided to stare deep into my soul with his angry green eyes.

 

"Well then let's change that, the name is Nolan, what's yours?" I start off.

 

"I'm Sam and the one in the trench coat is Castiel and the angry one over there is Dean" the tall one offered.

 

"Well Sam, Dean, and Castiel nice to meet you; hope all goes well on your journey" I say and then walk off back to my room to clean up and leave since the rain has stopped.

 

"If you're heading out, don't, the storm is only brewing and is going to pick back up within an hour or two," came a response from Dean.

 

"Oh and how would you know what the weather is doing?" I respond back with sass.

 

"Trust me, my sidekick Cas here sure knows his weather" he replied with sass.

 

"Dean I do not know 'weather'" Castiel replied shyly.

 

"Well whatever you say, I'll trust you; for some reason I believe you" I admit honestly.

 

I head back to my room to check up on the news to see if anything has popped up. I haven't had a 'job' in about a week, my last one was a haunted house in Arkansas where a family was living in a house haunted by ghosts of ex-renters.

 

Took about three days to save the family by using the book from my grandmother. The book is a last resort I go to; if I can't figure out how to save someone by myself I go to the book to find a spell that will help me out. The book is filled with old time witch spells from centuries ago, generation after generation of witches learn from the book to be able to cast spells for whatever situation. 

 

"Dean calm down, I don't know how I couldn't tell what he was!" I heard from outside.

 

"Calm down, you want to be calm when there is a witch staying in the room right next to us?!" Dean exclaimed back.

 

"Yes Dean calm down, I'm sure if he was out to kill us he would have done so already; plus he was quite friendly to us" I heard Sam tell him.

 

*How did they know what I was?

 

I never make it obvious and I am always vigilant and make sure I'm nice and don't raise any questions*

 

Heading to the door I open it and peek outside to see the trio standing in a circle whispering to each other.

 

"Umm is something the matter guys?" I ask with a tiny voice.

 

"Yeah why didn't you tell us you were a–"

 

"Dean shut up!" Sam interrupts Dean.

 

Castiel walks towards me and is looking at me strangely.

 

"Why do you seem different?" He asks me.

 

"What do you mean 'different'?”

 

"Well you don't seem to resonate angst or evilness" he says while circling me.

 

"Ain't that a good thing, not to seem evil or something?"

 

"It would be if you weren't a witch"

 

"Well it wasn't my choice, I just ended up being a witch"

 

"Oh right like I'm buying that crap" Dean spurts out.

 

“Fine be that way; I don't need this negativity to begin my day!” I spat back.

 

I huff off and head back to my room slamming the door to begin packing up to head on out.

 

“Gosh how rude, they don’t have half a mind to believe me,” I say to myself as I hurriedly start packing.

 

*Well whatever, they can shove it; except Cas he was pretty cool and didn’t hate on me right away*

 

I take my bags and head out the door leaving the room whatever way it was, ‘cause I didn’t care one bit. As I am loading my bags in the car Dean walks out of their room and looks at me with a mean expression like he has something he wants to say but doesn’t know how to say it.

 

“What are you looking at?” I question him.

 

“Noth… nothing” he stutters, and keeps walking towards the service desk at the end of the walkway.

 

“What a weird man”

 

I then take my room key to the service desk and bump into Dean as he is walking out, and a shock of electricity passes as our bodies touch. I gasp and we look at each other, he has a weird look in his eyes, his green eyes got darker like trees in a forest as we kept eye contact.

 

I felt a shiver creep up my spine as our bodies stayed in contact and felt his body inch closer to mine. Not sure what was happening I stepped back and looked at him shyly, like I didn’t know what just happened.

 

“Umm well I better return back to the room, Sam will probably be asking what took so long” Dean replied with a gentle smile. “It was nice meeting you, even if we got off on the wrong foot I’m glad we’ve met”.

 

“We sure did get off on the wrong foot, but maybe one day we can get off on the right one” I reply with a shy smile.

 

“Bye,” he said with a quick wave.

 

“Bye,” I reply back.

 

After he leaves I return my room key and the manager looked at me weird, like she knew something was up.

 

“You do know that you two are attracted to each other right?” she asked sort of rudely.

 

“I don't know what you mean” I say rather quizzical.

 

“Well aren’t you a dumb one, lord you couldn’t see love in your face if you were looking at it”

 

“Let me spell it out for you, he likes you, and you like him; there is a mutual attraction between the two of you” she said exasperatedly.

 

“Ohhhhhh” I replied after letting it sink in.

 

*It’s all making sense now, the fact that there was electricity when we touched and that his demeanor has changed from angry to nice all of a sudden*

 

I give her the key and run back to my room hoping they haven’t left yet. I see the Chevy sitting with her trunk open and Sam and Castiel putting bags away. I let out my breath I didn't know I was holding, and go up to Castiel.

 

“Hey Cas, ummm can I speak to Dean real quick?” I ask him.

 

“You can call me Cas, and he should uh still be packing his stuff, so go on in and talk with him.” Cas replied with a knowing smile.

 

 

I walk into the boy’s room and see Dean changing shirts, his muscled body with a sheen of sweat gloriously displayed for my eyes to drink in. I noticed a tattoo on his left pec and look quizzically at it.

 

“What is your tattoo of?” I ask him.

 

“Jesus, you scared me!” he replied looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“It is an anti-possession tattoo, it makes it so demons cannot enter my body” he explains.

 

“Oh well it’s nice” I admit.

 

“Did you need something?” he asks while still not putting on a shirt making it hard for me to concentrate.

 

*Well since you're asking, umm your body would be nice*

 

“Ummm well… I uh… I just wanted to give you my number in case you needed a witch's help on a case you plan to work on in the future; I thought maybe I could just be a phone call away if you guys couldn’t figure things out,” I admit looking at the ground.

 

After a long stretch of silence Dean replies “You know what, that is a great idea; there are some cases where we can’t figure out what is happening and if Cas can’t figure it out then we are screwed.”

 

I look up and see he has a smile showing off his pearly whites, and couldn’t help but smile back. Looking over to the table by the window I see a pen and notepad that is customary for motels to leave, and go over and write my name and number on it.

 

“Here you go, I am just a phone call or a text away,” I say as I hand him the paper, and as our fingers graze another shock of electricity passes through our bodies.

 

“Thank you” he says all breathy.

 

“You're welcome” I reply as a whisper.

 

I turn to walk out of the room and head on my way when I turn back, “you know, you shouldn’t just stand there shirtless with a guest in the room, you make it hard to concentrate,” I say with a grin.

 

“Well maybe you should join me” he flirts back.

 

“Oh don’t say that, I might just take you up on the offer” I shoot back with a grin.

 

“Well I will see you later then big boy” I say as I walk out the door.

 

“See you later sugar” he shouts after me.

 

 

I run into Cas and Sam as I leave the room, they both shared a grin.

 

“What do you two want?” I ask.

 

“Oh nothing, just wondering if we need to make room in the Impala for a fourth car buddy?” Sam asks with a laugh.

 

“Haha Sam, think you’re funny huh” I say as I walk back to my room.

 

“Don’t worry I will make sure he calls even if there ain’t a case we are stuck on” Cas says with a small smile.

 

“Thanks Cas, but I won’t get my hopes up too high, you never know where life takes you,” I reply with a sad smile.

 

 

I head out onto the road on to whatever is waiting for me. As I was getting on the interstate my phone went off, I checked it and I got a text from an unknown number.

 

“Hmmmm wonder who this is” I say out loud.

 

I check it and it says, “Hey, just letting you know I never make promises without keeping them, so just know we will meet again, and you will get to see my tattoo up close sugar” -Dean

 

**I smile and set my phone on the passenger seat and speed off onto the interstate knowing that whatever is to come is going to be pretty awesome.**


End file.
